The Beauty That Remains
by Wallflower95
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory are in for another adventure during World War II in 1942. There they meet the young and insightful Anne Frank. Desperate to help their new friend achieve a better world, the three companions set out to save everyone from the dictator who may or may not be an alien and save the life of a young girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This will be my very first Doctor Who fanfic and my fourth story so far. I have written a Fault in Our Stars fanfic called 'Their Little Infinity', an X-Men origin story called 'The Phoenix: Origin Story' and a Divergent prequel called 'Convergent'. If you have the time please check out my other stories! I'd really appreciate it:) So this story is set in the time of the 11th Doctor (Matt Smith!3) god I love him:) and it's set between season 5 and season 6 of 11th Doctor time. Hope you all enjoy it. Please comment! All feedback is appreciated:)**

**cheers!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**March 15th, 1945 Concentration Camp, Germany**

Other than the sounds of shivering and coughs there was absolutely no sound in the crowded area. Anne lifted her head up from her cot. She felt her body strain with effort but she ignored the pain. She looked around the camp. She looked at the small cramped area full of women and children.

"It's not much longer now." Anne whispered. A woman stroked her cold hand. Anne struggled to remember the woman's name. Frida. That was it.

"Don't give up girl." Frida said. Frida was young early to mid twenties at least. Anne smiled weakly at Frida. Anne took both of Frida's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I cannot continue." Anne whispered. Frida's eyes pooled with tears. Frida was kind and caring. She had been there for Anne since she started getting sick. Before that she had cared for Anne sister Margot before she had succumbed to death. Anne smiled weakly at the young woman.

"You have been so very kind to me Frida. I wish the greatest happiness in these times." Anne whispered. Frida laughed under her breath.

"My dear girl. This is no happiness in these times." Frida gestured to crowd of sullen faces. Anne shook her head slowly.

"You do not understand Frida. Our savior is coming." Frida frowned.

"What do you mean child?" Frida questioned the girl. Anne smiled.

"A man I once knew. He said he would come back for us all. He said he would free us and end our misery." Anne said. Anne fell into a coughing fit. By the time she was done her lung felt as if they would implode.

"He is coming." Anne croaked.

"Who is?" Anne smiled at Frida.

"It is too late for me." Anne whispered. She could feel herself succumbing to it. To death.

"Who is coming Anne?" Frida asked.

"He will save you. He will save you all." Anne said.

"Anne Frank answer me." Frida said. Anne looked her in the eyes.

"The mad man with the box. The Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>3100 B.C<strong>

"Run!" The Doctor yelled out. Amelia Pond and her husband Rory Williams raced through the desert towards a blue object in the distance.

"Why can't we ever go somewhere without running for our lives?!" Rory yelled.

"What's the fun in that?" Amy yelled. The three companions raced towards what looked like a giant blue police box. In fact, it was a giant blue police box.

"Oi Doctor! Mind throwing the keys to the Tardis?" The Doctor threw the keys to Amy and she raced towards the Tardis, her red hair flying wildly behind her.

"Rory! We'll distract them!" The Doctor halted where he was and so did Rory and they faces their foes. Five disgustingly old figures wrapped up in ancient looking toilet paper stood before them.

"I didn't know mummies could run that fast." Rory gasped with his hands on his knees.

"Neither did I!" The Doctor laughed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Rory asked.

"Of course! Mummies are cool! And so are bow ties I might add." The Doctor said while fix his bow tie at his neck. The mummies crept towards the two companions.

"Well, not to spoil your fun or anything but those cool looking mummies? Yeah they're coming towards and they look pretty mad." Rory pointed to them. The Doctor whipped out what looked like a giant metal pen from his jacket. The object glowed and whirred in his hand and there was an explosion. Rory ducked into the sand. The five mummies were thrown backwards a good solid ten feet.

"Good old sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor said happily as he patted it back into his jacket.

"Well come on Rory! Let's not wait for them to come back and eat our brains out." Rory stood up and they both ran back towards the Tardis.

"Took you two long enough!" Amy said. Rory spotted the mummies in the distance. They were getting up and heading this way.

"Um Doctor?"

"Yes yes Rory I know." And the Doctor started pulling levers and pushing buttons. The Tardis shook and something banged against the door.

"Oi! Stop banging on my Tardis!" The Doctor yelled. Amy took Rory's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Where are we heading Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Don't know. All I know is we need to get out of here and fast!" The Tardis shook and both Amy and Rory fell to the side. The Doctor gripped the console to keep his balance. The Tardis started whirring and shaking. The Doctor laughed out loud.

"Brilliant! Goodbye Egypt." The Doctor pulled another lever and the Tardis gave another great shake.

"Geronimo!" Amy screamed. Rory felt the Tardis rolling and spinning in time. He tried hard to keep his lunch time. Amy could hear the Doctor laughing. Finally, the Tardis came to a halt. They all groaned.

"Oh I'm not feeling to good." Rory groaned. He looked a bit green to Amy. The Doctor hopped up onto his feet and smiled at his two companions.

"Everyone alright then?"

"No." They both said. The Doctor smiled.

"Good! Off we go then." Amy and Rory both groaned.

"Don't we ever get a day off?" Rory muttered.

"With the Doctor, there is no such thing as a day off." The Doctor poked at a bunch of buttons on the console.

"Now let's see where we are shall we?" The Doctor headed towards the door with Rory and Amy behind him

"Fresh air will do us some good." Amy said. The Doctor opened the door and the cold air hit them. As far as the eye could see the sky was dark and grey and ominous looking. Smoke curled in the air in the distance. A deserted looking town lay a few miles ahead of them.

"Wonder where we are?" Rory asked.

"Hmm, most important questions is when we are." The Doctor replied.

"Are we in the United Kingdom?" Amy asked.

"Doesn't look like it." The Doctor replied. Amy pointed to the town.

"How about we do a bit of exploring?" She said with a smile on her face. The Doctor smiled at his red headed Scottish companion.

"Right then Amelia Pond! Lead the way." The three companions marched towards the town. When they entered the noticed there was a single person on the street. News paper drifted in the wind. Every shop had a closed sign in it. The streets were completely empty. Rory grabbed a piece of news paper.

"Oi! Come have a look at this." He said, gesturing for his companions to have a look. Both Amy and the Doctor leaned down and read the article:

_**Nazis Invade! Every man, woman or child of Jewish heritage is condemned to a concentration camp by the**_** Nazis.**

"My god are we...?" Amy said. Rory pointed to the date at the top corner of the page. **June 20th 1942.** The Doctor looked up.

"We're in Germany in the middle of World War two."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! The very first chapter. Comment and review please. Hope you all like the storyline:) I thought it'd be interesting to use a major part of our history.<strong>

**Thanks and stay tuned for chapter 2!**

**~Wallflower95**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fanfiction readers! Enjoying the story so far? Please please tell everyone about this story. Follow favorite and comment. And check out my other stories Covergent, The Pheonix and Their Little Infinity. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. Remember to comment, favorite and follow please!**

**Thanks :)**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s and to Son of Whitebeard: Davros or Sontarans? You will have to wait and see ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany, June 20th 1942<strong>

"When and where are we specifically?" Rory asked yet again. The Doctor was wandering around searching every nook and tiny space in town.

"I believe we are in Amsterdam. During World War II." The Doctor said without looking at Rory.

"We were here a while ago weren't we?" Amy asked, remembering that they had ended up here when her best friend Melody (who turned out be their daughter River Song who's actual name is Melody) wanted to kill Hitler.

"Yes. I believe we were." The Doctor said, sounding a tiny bit unsure. Amy frowned. The Doctor is never unsure of himself. Amy marched towards the Doctor.

"What's the matter?" She asked. The Doctor had his sonic screw driver out, making it's usual whirring sound. The Doctor frowned.

"I'm not sure." He muttered. The Doctor marched down the street with Amy and Rory in tow.

* * *

><p>Thirteen year old Anne Frank was walking down the street. Keeping her head down and her eyes fixed on the pavement. She couldn't be out to long. She just had to go get some food and then be on her way. It was quiet and the street were empty. The Nazis had made sure of that. Her father was making plans. Plans to be safe. To hide. Anne had not heard the full plan but she had heard her father discussing it with her mother. She knew she was not supposed to listen in on conversations but she couldn't help herself at the time.<p>

Anne rounded the corner that lead to the general store when she was suddenly knocked down on her back.

"Ow!" She cried out. She scrambled to a sitting position and she saw three people standing before her. The were very odd looking. One was a girl with fiery red hair and the greenest eyes Anne had ever seen. The girl was wearing a very odd outfit. She work a striped sweater with a leather jacket over it. A scarf wrapped around her neck, blank pants and a very short skirt and black boots on her feet. Her two companions were both men. One had light brown hair with brown eyes. Her was wearing what looked like a blue life preserver over a shirt. The other man was wearing a tan suit with a red bow tie at his neck. The man with the bow tie smiled down at Anne.

"Sorry about that!" The man reached down and pulled Anne to her feet.

"The fault is mine sir. I was not looking where I was going." Anne said.

"Quite alright." The man said.

"Question. Where is everyone?" The man asked. Anne looked back at the empty street she came from. Her mother and father would be worried about her.

"Inside sir. Everyone prefers to stay indoors these days." Anne replied. The man nodded.

"And have the Nazis come through here yet?" Anne shook her head.

"There are rumors that they will. Very soon. Everyone in town is planning to leave." The man nodded again and then smiled at Anne.

"Very sorry where are my manners! I am the Doctor." He said, shaking Anne's hand vigorously. Anne laughed.

"And this is Amelia Pond and Rory Williams." The Doctor gestured to his two companions.

"And you are?" The Doctor asked. Anne bit her lip. Her mother had said to be very careful when she goes out on the street. She said not to trust anyone. To just keep your head down.

"It's alright. I'm one of the good guys." The Doctor winked at her. Anne smiled.

"I am Anne. Anne Frank."

* * *

><p>"Anne Frank. We're talking to Anne Frank." Amy said to Rory. Excitement was laced in her voice. Rory looked at his wife. He loved they way Amy's green eyes lit up when something exciting happened. He loved that little crease she got on her forehead when she had a really big smile on her face.<p>

"Oi! Stupid face! You listening?" Amy said, waving her had in front of Rory's face. Rory jumped a little.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm listening." Amy rolled her eyes. The Doctor and Anne were really getting along. Amy marched towards the two.

"Oi Doctor? Shouldn't we... you know." The Doctor pouted a little. Anne looked a little disappointed as well.

"Right Anne. Very sorry but I must be going." Anne nodded.

"Will you return Doctor?" The girl asked. The Doctor paused. Amy stared at him. The last time he made a promise like that the Doctor returned many years when the child was much older. Amy cleared her throat. The Doctor bit his lip. He then put on a straight face at looked at Anne.

"I promise I will return." He said. Anne smiled and put out her hand.

"Very please to make your acquaintance Doctor." Anne said while shaking the Doctor's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." The Doctor said with a smile on his face. Anne waved at Amy and Rory and then rounded the corner and she was out of sight. The Doctor turned to his two companions with the smile still on his face.

"Do you have any idea what you just promised that girl?" Amy asked seriously.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"Yeah so you'll remember a little girl named Amelia Pond who had a crack in her wall right? Yeah she waited all night for the Raggedy Man to return and guess what? He never came. I only saw you years later. You can't keep promising people you'll come back! Those are empty promises Doctor." Amy said. The Doctor looked at Amy.

"Amelia Pond." He said.

"The girl who waited." The Doctor put a hand on Amy's face.

"I will return." He said.

"Well, will you be here in time to save her?" Rory asked.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"To save her. She's Anne Frank. She is going to die in a concentration camp." Rory said. The Doctor ran. Amy looked at Rory and Rory looked at Amy and then the two ran after the Doctor.

"Where are you going?!" Amy yelled out.

"Too the Tardis!" The Doctor called back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you're enjoying it so far! More to come very soon:)<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! So sorry this chapter took some time. I finally finished 'Their Little Infinity' (my fault in our stars fanfic) so before I write the sequel I'm going to focus more on my other stories. Have you tried guessing which Doctor Who villain will be featured in this story? It took me a while to choose but I feel this villain will bring a lot to the storyline.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Please comment, review, follow and favorite!**

**Thanks!:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>"Doctor!" Amy yelled. Rory stopped to catch his breath. He could feel a cramp in his side.<p>

"Does he ever just stop and take a break?"

"Come on you stupid face! We have to make sure the Doctor doesn't break the Tardis!" Rory groaned.

"Right then." And he started off after his wife again. When Amy and Rory reached the Tardis they were breathing hard. Their chest on fire from the run. The Doctor was running around the Tardis pressing buttons and fiddling with wires.

"Well come on Ponds! Someone's got to save the town!"

"Doctor! Doctor what do you mean? Save the town from what?"

"A genoicide of course." The Doctor said matter of factly.

"Of course a genocide. How could we possibly not know that?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Doctor there's nothing we can do. This is part of history. We can't change it." Amy said.

"Ahh but here is where you are wrong Pond!" The Doctor said happily.

"Listen to me Doctor." Amy said, grabbing the Doctor's arm. The Doctor looked Amy straight in the eye.

"You can't save everyone Doctor." Amy said. The Doctor smiled and put his hand on the side of Amelia's head.

"Watch me." He said and he jumped on the stairs and started running around again. Amy groaned and walked back to Rory.

"He's not listening." She said.

"We have to stop the concentration camps." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, why are you so fixed on stopping this? Yes it's a terrible thing that happens but it's already part of history."

"Oh right you didn't smell it." The Doctor said.

"Smell what?" Rory and Amy asked.

"Well the aliens of course!" The Doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

"Aliens? Here in Germany?"

"I know isn't it exciting?!" The Doctor said.

"But aliens?" Amy said.

"Yes! Here during the Holocaust!"

"But-"

"Oh Rory please don't say anything you always somehow say the wrong thing." The Doctor said. Rory shut his mouth.

"So are you saying Aliens are somewhere around here?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amelia Pond. Yes they are." The Doctor said.

"What aliens then?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure yet." The Doctor said as headed back to the Tardis console.

"Wouldn't your sonic screwdriver know?" Amy asked.

"Usually but it was having a few hiccups." The Doctor said, not taking his eyes of the console.

"Hiccups?" Rory asked.

"Yes Rory. Hiccups. Sometimes things don't work." The Doctor said.

"Well why don't we just search the town for some signs of alien activity. Other than yourself of course." Amy said.

"Great idea Pond!" Sparks showered from the Tarids console and the Tarids shook as if there was an earthquake. Amy and Rory grabbed a railing and held on for dear life. The Doctor tried to get a hold of the console.

"What's happening Doctor?!" Amy yelled. The Tarids whirred.

"Something must be interfering with my Tardis and sonic screwdriver!" Amy screamed. The Tardis stopped moving and everything came to a halt.

"What... was that?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure... and I really hate not being sure." The Doctor said.

"Were we hit by something?" Amy asked. The Doctor pushed them aside and ran for the door. Rory groaned.

"Can we not have a bloody moment of peace?" Amy ran after the Doctor. Rory threw his hands up in the air.

"Why bother Rory Williams? They ignore you 90% of the time anyway." Rory followed his two companions.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Amy asked. They were still in the same field. The sky was a dark and ominous grey. The town ahead where they had met Anne Frank still looked completely deserted. The only differnce was there was snow covering the ground. The Doctor walked towards the town.

"Well don't bother answering." Amy muttered as she followed her friend. Amy wrapped her jacket around herself and stuffed her hands in her pockets. Once they were in town, the Doctor started moving back and forth with his sonic screwdriver whirring in his hand.

"There is definitely alien activity in this town." He muttered.

"Can you tell which alien?" Rory asked. The Doctor frowned.

"No. Why is the sonic screwdriver not responding? It always responds." Amy looked around.

"Maybe we should search the town?" There was a sound of shattering glass behind them. They turned to see there friend Anne Frank. She stared at the three of them in shock.

"Hello again Anne Frank. Lovely to see you again." The Doctor said with a smile on his face. Anne pointed at the Doctor.

"Doctor?" He nodded.

"Yes you saw me nearly ten minutes ago." He said.

"That was nearly a year and a half ago Doctor." The girl said. It was quiet.

"Ah..."

"He has a habit of not keeping his promises." Amy said.

"Please forgive me Anne." The Doctor said, walking towards the girl.

"You promised you would come back." Anne said as she slowly backed away from him.

"I know I did and I'm here Anne." Anne nodded.

"Have you come to save everyone?" The Doctor nodded.

"Yes Anne. I have." Anne smiled and hugged the Doctor.

"Come with me." She whispered. She took the Doctor hands and she led the three companions through a maze of alley ways.

"What is the date and year?"

"It is December 30th 1943." Anne answered.

"Bloody hell it freezing." Rory muttered.

"Winters are extremely difficult. After you left the Nazis have been taking more and more jews like myself to concentration camps. To their deaths. We went into hiding after you vanished." Anne said. The Doctor nodded.

"Have you noticed anything strange lately Anne?"

"Beside the fact that people are dying every day? Not really. Hitler is a dictator. He controls everything. We are in the middle of war. Nothing strange about that." Anne said. Anne led them to a building. She opened the door with a key she had around her neck.

"Be silent. Let me do the talking. Momma and Pape will be furious I have brought you with me." Anne said as they climbed the stairs. Amy's eyes widened as she realized where they were.

"The secret annex." She whispered. She had once gone to the Anne Frank house in her time. 2006. But this was the original. Just think! Being in the actual Anne Frank house with Anne Frank. Anne stopped and held up her hand.

"Stay here. I must explain to momma and papa." Anne continued up the stairs and rounded the corner.

"My god we are actually in the Anne Frank house!" Amy said.

"Hush now." The Doctor said.

"What do you think is going on Doctor?" Rory asked. The Doctor frowned.

"I just have this feeling that something is not right." They heard voices from upstairs. The voices did not sound too pleased.

"What if there is an alien here?" Rory asked. The Doctor smiled.

"The I will do what I do best." He said.

"Save the world?" Amy asked with a hint of a smile.

"No eat fish fingers and custard." The Doctor replied. Anne appeared at the top of the stairs.

"It is alright. Come upstairs and meet the others." The three of them walked up the stairs to find several people cramped in the small room. Besides Anne there were seven other people in the room. Amy recognized Anne's family from the picture in the current Anne Frank house. Her father Otto, her older sister Margot and her mother Edith. Amy recalled there was another family that had gone into hiding with the Frank family. The Van Pels. Peter, Hermann and Auguste. The last person was Fritz Pfeffer. A dentist and family friend of the Frank family.

"These are my friends. The Doctor. Amelia Pond and Rory Williams." Anne said, introducing her companions to her family and friends. Margot pointed to Rory's vest.

"Why do you wear a life preserver?" She asked.

"It's not a bloo-"

"Because he's afraid of drowning!" Amy blurted. She laughed patting her husband's shoulder.

"Yep. Always better safe than sorry right Rory?" Rory could tell Amy was enjoying this.

"I suppose so dear." Rory mumbled. The Doctor clapped his hands together.

"Right very nice to meet you all. Very lovely. Mind we get some privacy?" The Doctor asked. Edith Frank gestured.

"Other rooms are down the hall." She said.

"Thank you." The Doctor said with a smile on his face. He walked down the hallway with Amy and Rory in tow. Amy closed the door and whirled around.

"What the heck was that all about?"

"We have to stay here." The Doctor said.

"What?" Both Amy and Rory said.

"We have to. There's something wrong. I don't know what it is yet but I'm going to find out." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always have to save the day?" She asked. The Doctor smiled.

"Because, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for chapter 4:)<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!:) sorry this chapter has taken some time. I've been pretty busy lately. So i don't know if any of you have read my my tfios fanfic (Their Little Infinity) but if you have I just published the sequel to it Anna's Infinity. I've also updated my other stories! Hope you like this chapter. **

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>"Doctor. What's the plan exactly?" Amy asked. Anne had left the three in a room that they'd be sharing for the night. The Doctor paced back and forth in the small room with his sonic screwdriver in hand. Rory sat on the bed. His eyes following the Doctor back and forth. Amy threw up her hands.<p>

"Fine don't answer. " Amy grumbled. Amy threw herself onto the bed and folded her arms.

"Aha!"

"What?" Rory and Amy asked. Both stared intently at the Doctor.

"I found a blanket." The Doctor said with a triumphant smile on his face. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Doctor shouldn't we be doing something to help everyone?" Rory asked.

"Right let's get to it then." The Doctor cracked open the window and crouched on the window sill. Amy gasped.

"Uh Doctor? I don't think suicide will help these people." Amy said.

"Oh Pond it's not suicide it's and escape route." The Doctor said. He hung from the window sill and dropped down to the window below. Rory looked at Amy.

"She we follow him?" Amy sighed in exasperation.

"Yes you stupid face." And Amy climbed out the window, following the Doctor. Rory groaned and followed his companions.

* * *

><p>"So where are we off to Doctor?" Amy asked. She shivered in. Snow fell softly to the ground. The Doctor walked with a steady pace.<p>

"The sonic screwdriver picked up alien traces. I am not sure which alien though." The Doctor said.

"Then where are we going?" Rory asked. The town was complete vacant. Stores looked as if they hadn't been occupied in months. Belongings were left in the snow. Never to be used again. Rory shivered in his vest.

"Hitler used to hold book burning every few weeks during the Holocaust. I figure we'll start our search there." The Doctor said with a grin on his face.

"Ahh maybe the Nazis are Daleks trying to take over the world." Amy said matter of factly. The Doctor gasped.

"You're right Pond maybe it is the Daleks!" The Doctor said, jumping up like a child on Christmas morning.

"I was only joking." Amy said. The Doctor frowned.

"Can't be the Daleks though. It's something powerful. Very powerful." The Doctor said as he continued his walk. A commotion came from the center of town.

"What is that?" Rory asked.

"That Rory Williams." The Doctor said.

"Is the sound of a book burning." The three marched towards the sound. There was a crowd of people in the town plaza. People were shouting and pumping their arms. The three of them pushed to the front of the crowd and Amy gasped. A mountain of books was in the center. Flames cover the mountain of books. The fire crackled and popped. Pages burnt to a crisp.

"This is terrible." Amy muttered. The Doctor nodded.

"So much history and knowledge they are burning." The Doctor shook his head.

"Such a shame." The three of them made their way through the crowd.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Rory shouting over the sounds of the crowd and fire.

"Look for something big, ugly and alien looking!" The Doctor said.

"Oh well that shouldn't be too hard to find." Rory said. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and it it lit up immediately.

"I thought it wasn't working?" Amy said.

"Now it is." Something pulled the Doctor forward.

"Doctor?" Amy said.

"It's the sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor said and as he was yanked forward again.

"She's taking me somewhere!" And the Doctor was pulled forwards by an invisible force. Rory and Amy followed their friend. They reached the bottom of a wide staircase that seemed to lead into the town hall.

"Is that...?" Amy pointed upwards. Sitting on a chair at the very top was a man with dark hair and almost black eyes. He was wearing the uniform of a commander and he had a small mustache above his lip.

"Hitler." Rory said. The sonic screwdriver was glowing brightly in the Doctor's hands. Amy looked up at Hitler in shock.

"Hitler is the alien?!"

* * *

><p>"But I don't understand!" Rory said as the three walked back to Anne's secret annex.<p>

"We saw Hitler in 1938. When Mels came with us. Or River or Mels. I don't know!" Rory threw up his hands in exasperation. Amy nodded.

"He wasn't an alien then." Amy said.

"Yes. Yes but what if he was possessed by when after that time?" The Doctor said. Rory groaned.

"My brain is hurting." He complained. Amy shushed him.

"So what you're saying after we had seen Hitler in 1938 he was somehow and for some odd reason possessed by an alien that wanted to start world war II?" Amy asked for confirmation.

"Yes but why?" The Doctor said. As three three were heading back. The Doctor got an idea.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor said.

"What?"

"I have a plan." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Care to share it then?"

"We need his DNA." The Doctor said.

"Who's? Rory asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hitler's of course!"

"Then we can take it to the Tardis and get some further analysis." The Doctor said.

"Great. Now how do we do that?" The Doctor said.

"How about some help from our new friend?"

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Anne said. The three of them had just finished explaining the situation to the girl and she seemed to handle it rather well. The girl processed the information she was given.<p>

"You think Hitler is an alien?" Anna said.

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"And you want my help to get some DNA so you may confirm this hypothesis?"

"Well it's not a hypothesis because my sonic screwdriver led me right to him." The Doctor said. Anne frowned.

"This is absolutely mad." Anne said. She sat down on the bed slowly. Amy sat next to the girl.

"There is something you should no about the Doctor Anne." Amy said. The girl looked at her.

"And what is that?"

"The Doctor is certainly a mad man with a box." The Doctor smiled as he recalled saying the same words to Amy once. The girl stayed silence and thought about their request.

"Alright. I will help you." Anne said. The Doctor pumped his fists.

"Brilliant!"

"But you must promise me something Doctor."

"Anything my dear girl."

"End the war."

* * *

><p><strong>Can the Doctor keep his promise? We'll see! Hoping to update soon:)<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took some time. I've been pretty busy with work and now I'm writing five stories at a time so it's pretty crazy! If you guys get a chance and if you are Hunger Games fans check out my newest fanfic 'Here I Lie' The Hunger Games told from Rue's POV. Hope you all like this chapter!:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><strong>Germany December 30th, 1943<strong>

"Where are we going Doctor?" Anne Frank asked. Her three new companions were quite peculiar. The all wore odd outfits, especially the boy with the life preserver. They also had very different accent than hers. Anne figured they were possibly British. Anne closed her jacket around her body and followed her friends into the cold and dark night. It was a late winter night. Her family and friends were asleep in the annex. Anne suddenly wished she hadn't agreed to this ridiculous crusade.

"Nearly there Anne." The Doctor said. They had gone quite a distance from town. Anne blinked her eyes to clear her vision but it was still quite dark.

"How can you see in this Doctor?" The girl asked.

"Oh right!" The Doctor pulled out what looked like a rather large ink pen and then a bright green light lit their path. Anne stared at the object in awe. The Doctor smiled at the girl.

"There well no time to waste. Chop chop!" And the Doctor lead the way. A few more feet and Anne noticed something. A big pillar of now stood before them. Anne frowned at the sight.

"Is that the Tardis?" Rory asked. The Doctor scoffed.

"Of course it is!" The Doctor put his hand against and then snow immediately fell away revealing a large blue box that had the words 'Police Box' on the top. Anne mouth fell open.

"Is this a dream?" She asked.

"The best kind of dream." The Doctor said with a smile. He opened a door and inside was a large and warm looking room. Lights showed that it was a rather large space. Anne stepped out to look at the size of the box and then she stepped back in.

"But how?" She asked.

"Looks small on the outside but it's rather spacious on the inside." The Doctor said.

"That's amazing." Anne said, breathless. The Doctor smiled and patted a railing.

"Yes she is quite amazing." He said.

"Doctor?" The Doctor went to Amy and Rory who were both at the Tardis console.

"How are all the lights on in the Tardis?" Amy asked.

"The back-up battery must of kicked in."

"So does that mean once we're done here we can go home?" Rory asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Well, depends how long she'll need to charge up." The Doctor said. Amy looked at him.

"Charge? What do you mean charge?"

"Well you know. We it's power is drained it's needs some replenishing and-"

"Yes Doctor I know what charge means thank you very much." Amy said sounding rather annoyed.

"What I mean is... it takes time to charge?" The Doctor nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yes it does. Sometime it can take quite a long time." The Doctor said. Rory closed his eyes and put his face in his hands.

"And you just happened to fail telling us this?" The Doctor frowned.

"I forgot." The Doctor said. Amy groaned.

"Great. We could be stuck here for ages and until then we need to find out what kind of alien Hitler is." The Doctor darted away into another room. Amy frowned at her husband. The Doctor came back with a box. He pulled out a bag, some clothes and other objects.

"What is all that for?" Anne asked.

"This is for my master plan." The Doctor said.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I agreed to this." Amy grumbled. Amy and Rory stood behind a pillar under the town hall where Hitler was supposed to be. Amy scratched above her lip.<p>

"Ugh these costumes are unbearable." Rory grumbled. The two were dressed like Nazi soldiers. They both had fake mustaches above their lips. Amy's long red hair had been tuck underneath her hat. Amy pulled at the tight fabric around her neck.

"You're telling me." She said.

"Where is the Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Probably finishing preparing Anne for her part." Amy grumbled. Amy felt annoyed. The Doctor was doing all this for a girl he just met. For some reason she felt... jealous. Why did he make Amy wait when she was young? She had waited so long for her raggedy man to return. Why couldn't he have kept his promise then? The Doctor came around the corner with Anne beside him.

"Amy! Rory! You look absolutely brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Can we please just get on with this?" Amy said, gesturing towards the town hall. The Doctor nodded.

"Right." He knelt down in front of Anne.

"Are you ready for this Anne?" Anne took a look at the dark building that housed the cruel dictator. Anne took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes." She said. The Doctor smiled.

"Excellent." The four of them headed up the stairs and into the building.

* * *

><p>"Now. Where do you suppose Hitler is?" The Doctor whispered. The four of them stood in the middle of a large entry way with marble flooring. Above them was a stained glassed ceiling reflecting the moonlight onto them. Steps weaved around and around. On either side of the companions were hallways with many more doorways.<p>

"Oh boy." Amy said. Rory winced.

"Bloody hell Doctor. We're never going to get through this whole place in one night." Rory said. The Doctor smiled.

"Do not fret Rory." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver.

"I always have a backup plan." The sonic screwdriver started whirring and glowing.

"This way." The Doctor whispered. The four of them headed up the stairs. The stairs seemed to be endless but on the third floor the sonic screwdriver seemed to take the off into a hallway. At the very end, the four stopped at a door. Amy took a deep breath.

"I don't like this Doctor." Amy said.

"Oh come now Pond. Nothing to worry about." The Doctor said with a smile.

"You two stay out here any keep watch. Anne and I will get the DNA." He opened the door and slipped inside, pulling Anne behind him. Anne let out a slow breath as her eyes adjusted to the low lighting. A curtain window was cracked open a bit which allowed a stream of moonlight into the room. In the very center was a large bed with a man on it. There was low snoring coming from the bed.

"Doctor." Anne whispered. The Doctor put his finger against his lip and motioned for her to move. Both Anne and the Doctor tiptoed towards the bed. The companions were on either side of him. Both of them had a pair of tweezers and a glass vial in their hands. Anne held her breath as she moved closer to pluck a hair from the man's head. Without warning, he rolled to his side facing Anne. Anne smacked her hand against her lips. Holding in a scream as she realized he was looking right at her. The glass vial nearly fell to the floor but Anne held it tight, staying frozen in the spot. She could see the Doctor across from her. His eyes wide open in terror.

It wasn't until they heard low snoring from him did they realize that Hitler slept with his eyes open. Anne let out her breath. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. With shaking hands, Anne took the tweezers and plucked a single hair from his head and placed it into the vial. Anne nodded towards the Doctor. He gave her a thumbs up and the two tiptoed from the room.

* * *

><p>"Oi... you hear that?" Rory whispered. He swore he had heard footsteps. Amy rolled her eyes.<p>

"It's your imagination you stupid face." Amy said. The door opened and out came Anne and the Doctor.

"You got it then?" Amy asked. The Doctor held up the glass vial that held the single hair of Adolf Hitler. Amy smiled.

"Alright then. Let's get out of here so I can take off this bloody outfit." And the four of them walked down the stairs. Rory kept looking back, as if expecting someone to follow them.

"Piece of cake wasn't it Pond?" The Doctor said cheerfully. They had just entered the center of the town hall beneath the stairs when Rory saw a figure appear from the shadows. It was a woman in a plain dress. She stared coldly at the four of them. Rory swallowed nervously and pulled on the Doctor's jacket.

"Doctor." But he didn't answer. Three more people appeared from the shadows. Another woman and two men. All staring menacingly at them. Rory tugged more frantically.

"Doctor."

"Oh what is it now Rory?" And then the Doctor saw the company they had.

"Ahh." The four people just stood there quietly. The Doctor pushed Anne behind him and placed his hands together, a big smile on his face.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." He said cheerfully. They didn't reply.

"I believe my companions and I had been sleepwalking through the night and we're just on our way back home now so good night!" The Doctor said. The men and women glared at the Doctor. One woman opened her mouth and let out a terrible scream. Everyone cover their ears. The scream was piercing. The stained glass above them shattered and rained down upon them.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled. Amy grabbed a hold of Anne's hand and the four of them threw open the doors to the town hall and sprinted across the courtyard. Anne looked back to find no one in pursuit. The four kept running until they were just a block away from Anne's home.

"What were they?" Rory asked, his hands on his knees. Amy ripped off the hat, freeing her long red hair. She took of the fake mustache and rubbed her sore lip.

"Well, they were definitely human." The Doctor said.

"But that sound. It didn't sound like anything a human would make." Amy said.

"Perhaps they are some kind of creature with a human's skin?" Anne asked.

"Possibly." The Doctor said.

"No matter. We now have the proof that alien are running this terrible ordeal and we must stop them before it's too late." The Doctor said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked that chapter! That was a really fun one to write:) stay tuned for 6. Please remember to comment and review. All your feedback is greatly appreciated!<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long! It was Thanksgiving weekend here in Canada and then I've been super busy with work and writing other fanfic. Don't worry though! I would never forget this one:) hope you enjoy it. it's not too long sorry about that but hey you finally find out who the villain is in the story;)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>Anne woke to the sound of someone tapping at her window. At first she believed it was bird. Anne fell back to sleep. The tapping became faster and more insistent. Anne sat up and stared out the window. She nearly screamed until she saw that it as only that mad man with the blue box. The Doctor. Anne carefully tiptoed across the room. Careful not to wake Fritz. Anne opened the window as quietly as she could. She shivered in her nightgown as the cold air entered the room.<p>

"Good morning Doctor." Anne said. The Doctor smiled

"Good morning my dear Anne Frank." He said happily. Anne smiled. Indeed the Doctor was an odd man but he intrigued Anne's curiosity. Besides, there was not much else to do.

"What can I do for you?" Anne asked politely.

"Would you like to come to the Tardis? We're nearly finished processing the DNA we got last night." Anne looked back at the sleeping Fritz in his bed. She bit her lip. It was still quite early and her family would not be up for some time. Anne turned back and smiled at the Doctor.

"I would like to join you Doctor. But only for some time. I must be home before momma and papa notice I am gone." The Doctor nodded.

"Deal." He said.

"Just let me get dressed." Anne said. The Doctor nodded and turned away. Ten minutes later Anne stepped outside.

"Come on then." The Doctor offered his hand to Anne and the two were off to the Tardis.

* * *

><p>Amy groaned out loud.<p>

"Honestly why is this taking so long?" She grumbled. Amy was in a bit of a mood. Rory was being a little bit useless and the Doctor had gone to get Anne. She wondered what he saw in the girl. For some reason he wanted to keep his promise to the girl but why? What was so special about her? And why start keeping your promises now? Why could he do that the time Amy waited all night for him?

The door to the Tarids opened and in came the Doctor and Anne. Amy rolled her eyes and turned back to the Tardis screen

"Any change then?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh you better watch it Doctor. Amy's in a bit of a mood." Rory said.

"Am not." Amy grumbled.

"Oh come on Pond! Put that frown upside down." The Doctor said cheerfully. The Tardis console beeped.

"Got it." Amy said. The DNA results appeared on the screen and everyone crowded around it.

"No." Rory said.

"It can't be." Amy said.

"Who is it?" Anne asked. The Doctor stared at the screen.

"An old friend."

* * *

><p>"The Master? Here in this time? But why?" Amy asked. The Doctor paced around the Tardis.<p>

"I don't know." He said.

"But what are his plans Doctor?" Rory asked.

"I can't be sure."

"Well obviously he's a maniac and he wants to kill a bunch of innocent people." Amy said, throwing her arms into the air.

"When was the last time you saw him Doctor?" Rory asked.

"In another time, in another life." The Doctor muttered.

"Well that's just great. Another time lord to deal with. We can't fight him." Amy said.

"We must try."

"And end up dead in the process? No thank you." Amy said.

"Who is this Master you speak of?" Anne asked. The Doctor sighed.

"His is an alien like me. A time lord. His my enemy."

"He's also a psychopath." Rory added.

"Never mind that now. We must stop him from killing everyone. I don't know why he's impersonating Hitler. We need to find out why he's doing this." The Doctor said. Amy scoffed.

"If you don't remember, he had other aliens there last night. You did see them right?" The Doctor nodded.

"Indeed I did."

"How are we going to do this? We have no chance of winning!" Amy said.

"We have to try Pond." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, there is no hope." Amy said. The Doctor put both hands on Amy's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Look at me Pond." Amy looked at the Doctor.

"There is always hope." He said. Amy sighed.

"Remember. I am the hoper of far flung hope." The Doctor said with a smile on his face." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Fine. What is your plan?"

"Well we take down his army of course." The Doctor said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Anne asked.

"We should confront him." The Doctor said with a smile on his face. Amy stared at him.

"That is literally the stupidest idea you have ever had." Amy said.

"Why not confront him?"

"Uh well he is a psychopathic time lord going on a killing spree for one reason." Rory pointed.

"Also he hates you." Amy said.

"Yeah wouldn't want to forget that." Rory said.

"He'll turn you to dust on the spot." Amy said.

"That to." Rory said. The Doctor put his hands up.

"Enough. We need a plan."

"What if you sent a human in there?" Anne asked.

"Oh what human in their right mind would make that trip?" Amy asked. She saw Anne's expression change. Determination set on her face. Amy shook her head.

"No. No Anne that is complete suicide." Amy said.

"But this could end the war." Anne said.

"And you could die." Rory said.

"One life for millions of others? Seems rather even to me." Anne said. The three companions were silent as their new friend made her offer.

"You promised me you'd do anything to help end the war Doctor." Anne said.

"Here's your chance to end it." The Doctor nodded.

"Okay." He said. Anne smiled.

"Alright then. Here's the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for chapter 7!:) comment and review please.<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!:) Sorry this one took some time. Working a lot and today I'm not feeling too good:( hope you all like this chapter. Please comment and review. Oh and is anyone a Sherlock fan here? How would you feel about a WhoLock fanfic?:) let me know!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>The plan was quite simple. Anne went to the town hall and requested a private session with Hitler regarding the War. Anne sat in the hall on the bench. Her foot tapping against the ground. Anne would go in there, distract Hitler and the Doctor and his friends would come and knock him out. It was simple enough. So why was Anne so nervous? Nothing bad would happen. The Doctor promised. While Anne was waiting, she wrote in her journal.<p>

_March 19th 1944_

_Dear Kitty,_

_Today I am about to do something. Something that could change this whole War. I am frightened, yes but I am also trying to be brave. My new friends say this could lives. So many lives and I want this to end. I want the world to be safe. The Doctor says I need to be brave. For my friends and my family. I hope I can be brave. I am going to try. I will try for my new friends, Amy, Rory and the Doctor. I will try for my family. I can be brave. I will be brave._

_Anne_

The door in front of Anne opened and Anne shut her diary and put in her bag. A man in a uniform stepped.

"He is ready for you." The man said without looking at Anne. Anne stepped inside the room and the door closed behind her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" A voice said. Anne looked up and standing before her was the man responsible for World War II. Adolf Hitler.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Doctor?" Rory asked. The three of them were in the Tardis, hopefully on their way to Hitler's office.<p>

"Positive." The Doctor said with a smile. Amy looked around the Tardis.

"And you're sure the Tardis is working?"

"Uhh... pretty sure." The Doctor said.

"Pretty sure? Our lives are on the line Doctor and so is Anne's. You better be absolutely positive this will work." Rory said. The Doctor sighed and looked at his two companions.

"It will all be fine."

* * *

><p>"Please. Sit down." Hitler gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Anne walked to the chair and sat down. She swallowed nervously. This man sitting in front of Anne was responsible for so many lost lives and the war. This man was also an alien from another world. Adolf Hitler smiled at Anne and placed his hands together on his desk.<p>

"What can I help you with dear child?" He asked. Anne struggled to come up with a topic.

"The book burnings." Anne said quickly. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"I believe you should end the book burnings." Anne said confidently.

"Is that so?" Anne nodded.

"Books are knowledge. We need them for learning and we cannot learn from them if they are in a burning in a pile in the middle of town." Hitler leaned forwards and smiled at Anne.

"Alright my dear. What is your proposal?"

"My suggestion is you end the book burnings and instead do something good for the town instead."

"What good deed do you suggest?" And that is when she heard the sound. The whirring noise of the Tardis.

* * *

><p>"Here we go!" The Tardis started shaking and whirring. Amy and Rory held on tight tot the railing. And then it stopped. The Doctor looked at the sensors.<p>

"Well we're still in the right time. Hopefully the right place. The Doctor threw open the door and Amy and Rory followed. They were standing in Hitler's office and before them was Hitler himself. He had a grip on Anne's wrist.

"Time Lord." Hitler said. The Doctor glared at the man.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary time lord, she has everything to do with this." Amy saw Anne. The girl was terrified but Amy could tell she was trying hard to be brave.

"Why are you here?" The Doctor asked. Hitler smiled.

"Isn't it obvious Doctor? I'm here to take over mankind."

"This world is so weak and pitiful. I can do anything I want here. And no one can stop me." And then Hitler started to change. Gone was the face of Hitler and instead was a tall man with black hair. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. He had a beard and cold dark eyes. Anne struggled in his grip but he held firm.

"I can finally shed that ugly skin." He said.

"Master." The Master smiled.

"Ah you remember Doctor."

* * *

><p>"Doctor when did you see him last?" Amy asked.<p>

"A long time ago. In another life." The Doctor muttered.

"We are very old friends aren't we Doctor?" The Master smiled.

"What is he exactly?" Rory asked.

"A time lord."

"What?!"

"But I thought-"

"No. We are the last of our kind." The Doctor said.

"Unfortunately Doctor I do not have enough time for a chat. Maybe another time? A million years from now perhaps?" The Master said with a smile. The Master lifted his hand and the three of them were thrown backwards into the Tardis.

"No!" The Doctor yelled.

"Oh do not worry Doctor." He stroked Anne's cheek. She flinched.

"I will take good care of your friend." The door to the Tardis shut closed and the it shaking and whirring.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for 8!<strong>

**~Wallflower95**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late. Its been pretty busy with work again and then this week i was recovering from a work related injury. anyways, here is #8:) hope you all like it! please comment and review when you get the chance. I would really appreciate the feedback!**

**Thanks:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p>"Doctor! What's happening?" Amy screamed. She grabbed a hold of the railing and held on for dear life. Rory struggled to stand but every time the Tardis shook he fell back to the ground.<p>

"He must have accessed her system! She's jumping in time!"

"Well stop it then!" Rory yelled. TheDoctor pulled himself up to the Tarids console and fiddled around with it. Sparks flew from the console and the Tardis shook so hard Amy thought it would fall apart beneath them.

"What's happening?" Amy didn't like the expression on the Doctor's face. She didn't like it at all.

"I can't control her." He said. The Doctor stared down at the console. Sparks flew everywhere. Amy struggled to get up. The Doctor just stood there in complete shock.

"Doctor!" But he didn't reply. There was no reply from the Doctor.

* * *

><p><em>March 25th 1944<em>

_Dear Kitty,_

_The Doctor, Amy and Rory have been missing for nearly a week. I am scared. Nothing is better. People still suffer. Lives are lost. They found the secret Annex where my family was hiding. There is no where to hide anymore. No place to run. We are trapped. _

_I am being sent to a concentration camp in a few days along with other girls and women. We are being separated from Papa. I am scared that I might never see him again. I am scared for Amy and Rory and the Doctor. I wish they were here. I hope they can save us. We need it. The Doctor will keep his promise. I know he will._

_Yours,_

_Anne_

* * *

><p>Amy groaned and touched her hand to her head. There was definitely going to be a large bump there. Amy sat up and looked around. The lights were out. Amy moved her hand and felt around until she touched a hand.<p>

"Rory?" A groan responded. She nudged the hand.

"Come on get up." Amy felt around until her hand closed around the railing. She pulled herself up. She say a glowing blue light coming from below. Amy slowly made her way down the stairs. Sitting on the stairs was the Doctor. His shoulders were hunched over and he was staring off into space. Amy gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right Doctor?" She whispered. The Doctor let out a sigh.

"No Amy. No I am not all right." He whispered. Amy sat beside him.

"It's not you fault." The Doctor shook his head.

"Oh but it is. I shouldn't have sent Anne in there. She would have been safer at her home with her family. Now she's trapped."

"So what now?" Amy asked. The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly have no clue." He said back. Amy shook her head.

"No. No you always have a plan. Come on what is it?" The Doctor looked at Amy.

"I don't have one." Amy's face fell. Amy looked around the dark Tardis.

"He knocked out all the systems. He's stronger. Stronger than I ever was."

"But there must be a way back. You have to fix this." The Doctor shook his head.

"I can't Amy don't you see?" Amy looked at him.

"So you're giving up?" The Doctor looked down at his empty hands.

"No. You never give up." Amy said.

"Perhaps I should start now." Amy shook her head furiously.

"No. There is a young girl waiting for us back there. She needs us! And you made her a promise." The Doctor looked at Amy and remember the small girl with the crack in her wall. The girl who waited.

"You made her a promise. You can't break it." The Doctor smiled.

"Amelia Pond, there is no arguing with you is there?" She smiled at him.

"None at all." The Doctor smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Right! If we could get some light!" The lights switched on. Amy went back upstairs.

"Get off your rump then." Amy said, pulling Rory up. Rory groaned and rubbed his head. He looked around at the mess that lay before him. Sparks flew off the Tardis console. Wires hung from almost every spot in the wall.

"This place is a bloody mess. Will she still run?" The Doctor scoffed.

"Of course she will. The Tardis can take anything that is thrown in her path."

"So, Doctor. What is your plan exactly?"

* * *

><p>Anne cried ran her hand along her bald head. She stifled the sobs she felt rising to her chest.<em> No Anne. Be strong. Don't give up.<em> Anne slowly put her clothes back on. She had been stripped and disinfected. She now had a tattoo identification on her arm. Next to her, Anne's mother stayed silent and she slipped back into her clothes, as did her sister Margot. Anne knew these were terrible times. That she should be scared. But there was a feeling deep down inside of her. A feeling of hope. Anne took one of Margot hands and then she took one of her mothers. They both looked at her and all she could do was smile. They smiled back but it was small and there was terror in their eyes. They both knew what lay ahead of them. But Anne would not give up. There was always hope. She believed the Doctor would come back and end the terror. She knew he would.

* * *

><p>"You'll have to give me a moment to figure out a plausible plan." The Doctor muttered.<p>

"Well think fast Doctor! The Master is now in control of World War II!" The Doctor paced back and forth along console fixing wires and knobs. Rory threw up his hands.

"We're doomed!"

* * *

><p><em>October 28th 1944<em>

_Dear Kitty,_

_Mother has not been eating again. She saves the food so Margot and I may have it. She is scared yes but very brave. Today I was selected along with Margot to be re-located to Bergen-Belsen. Mamma was not selected. We had to say our goodbyes earlier and it broke my heart. I know that the Doctor must be having some troubles with the Tardis or that he might be in trouble but I do wish he would hurry back. I am worried for Mamma. I hope that I will see her one day again. Please come back Doctor. I need you._

_Yours,_

_Anne_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took a ridiculously long time. Its been crazy with work and other fanfictions. If any of you are interested I am starting up a holiday special fanfiction for Sherlock. Hope you like this chapter. Its... let's just say prepare yourself for a whole lot of feels...**

**Comment and review please!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

><p><em>March 2nd 1945<em>

_Dear Kitty, _

_I do not believe Margot will last much longer. And neither will I. I can feel it. I can feel the illness taking over my body. I can feel it taking everything away from me. I do not have much time. I still believe the Doctor will come. I know he will._

_Yours,_

_Anne_

* * *

><p>Margot's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Anne closed her diary and coughed. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her naked body. She had to shed her clothes. They had been infested with ticks. Anne clutched her sister's hand.<p>

"Please hold on Margot. Help will come." Anne whispered softly. Margot's eyes flickered.

"Margot?" Her eyes opened to look at her younger sister. She tried to grip Anne's hand be she had no strength left in her.

"Margot?" Anne's eyes filled with tears.

"There- there is hope... Anne." She whispered. Margot's eyes closed and she was no longer breathing. Those were the last words Anne heard from her sister.

* * *

><p>The Tardis shook and the lights flickered.<p>

"Did that work?" The Doctor called from under the Tardis console. Amy shook her head and placed it in her hands.

"No Doctor. Try again." She said. Rory sighed in exasperation. The Doctor knew their time was running out. He knew Anne did not have much time.

"Come on sonic screwdriver. Do not fail me now." He muttered. The engine revved and the Tarids shook. Lights flashed on and the familiar hum of the Tardis echoed. Amy and Rory cheered.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor cried. He smiled at his two companions.

"Now. Off for some reinforcements." He said, The Tardis shook.

"And who would that be Doctor?" Amy asked. The Doctor smiled.

* * *

><p>"It's not much longer now." Anne whispered. She was lying in her bunk, her state weakened by the illness spreading through the camp like a wild fire. A young woman, Frida by the name was caring for Anne. Sitting by her were Janny and her sister Lin.<p>

"Don't give up girl." Frida said. She held the girl's hand.

"I cannot continue." Anne saw the tears pooling in Frida's eyes. Anne knew what was awaiting her. She knew that deep down the Doctor couldn't possibly make it in time to save her.

"You have been so very kind to me Frida. I wish the greatest of happiness in these times."

"My dear girl. There is no happiness in these times." Anne shook her head.

"You do not understand Frida. Our savior is coming." Anne said. Frida frowned.

"What do you mean child?" The woman questioned. Anne smiled weakly.

"A man I once knew. He said he would come back for us all. He said he would free us and end our misery." Anne fell into a coughing fit.

"He is coming." Anne managed to say.

"Who is?" Frida asked.

"It is too late for me." Anne could feel it. She could feel her life slowly ebbing away. It made her sad, the thought of never saying goodbye to her friends. At least she would be with her family.

"Who is coming Anne?" Frida asked.

"He will save you. He will save you all." She whispered.

"Anne Frank answer me."

"The mad man with a box. The Doctor." And Anne heard the sound. The sound of something she'd never hear again. The Tardis.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you got the British nation involved." Amy said with a smile. The Doctor smiled.<p>

"I have friends everywhere Amelia Pond." He said. The Tardis stopped.

"Right. Off we go then!" The Doctor threw open the door. Britsh troops marched towards the concentration camp. It was Bergen-Belsen. The Doctor knew it was a long shot... but he hoped there was still some time left to save Anne. The troops swept through the camp. The Doctor stopped outside the tent. Amelia and Rory stood behind him. The Doctor breathed in deeply and opened the flap. Inside were rows and rows of people lying on bunks. Most were to weak to even lift their heads. Others looked terrified. Two children hugged each other close as the Doctor passed them.

The Doctor scanned the rows looking for the familiar young face. Amelia froze and sucked in a breath.

"Doctor?" The Doctor looked to where she was pointing. It was a bunk not far from them. A body of a girl was lying on it. The Doctor made his way towards it. His two hearts pounding in his chest.

"No..." He let out a gasp. It was Anne lying on the bunk. Her once smiling and happy bright face was now pale and sunken looking. There were dark circles under her eyes that could have been mistaken for bruises. She was thin. So small. The Doctor took her hand and knelt at her side.

"Anne?" He whispered. Her eyes flickered open and settled on him. A small smile slowly appeared on her lips.

"Doctor. You've come back..." She said slowly. The Doctor smiled.

"I told you I would." He said. Anne smiled.

"I didn't doubt you for a second." She whispered. Anne lifted her hand up slowly. In it was a red plaid book.

"Take it." She whispered. The Doctor took it gingerly from her hand.

"Do not worry Doctor." She whispered.

"I am not afraid." A tear rolled down his cheek.

"I knew you would come back." She whispered. Her eyes started to close. The Doctor took her hand.

"No. Please Anne." Her eye opened and she smiled.

"Do not think of all the misery Doctor. Just think of all the beauty that remains." And her eyes closed for the last time. Her hand went limp and all the Doctor was left with was her last words and her diary.


End file.
